Chance Meeting
by TooManyFeels
Summary: Alice Simmons always knew there was something strange about Clark Kent. But she never knew just how strange and otherworldly he really was. Clark/OC. (Man of Steel universe)
1. Chapter 1

**(This fiction is set in school years and onwards.) **

**Alice Simmons always knew there was something strange about Clark Kent. But she never knew just how strange and otherworldly he really was. Clark/OC. (Man of Steel universe)**

It was a beautiful day and Alice was back home after three weeks away in England, staying with some relatives. She was sat with Angie, who was her best friend, on the park field. Alice was drinking up the sun after having three weeks of cloud and rain. Don't get her wrong, England was lovely. The rain was comforting and the coastal views were amazing. But she hadn't seen the sun once while she was there.

"So school gossip since you have been gone, are you ready?"

"Hit me"

"Ok, Maria and Derik broke up, then got back together, and then broke up again. And I sense they will get back together again pretty soon." Alice nodded, they had always had an on again of again relationship. Geeze just pick a status. "Mandy broke her arm because she tried to fly off the library steps due to drunkenness. That freak Clark Kent asked me where you were—"

"Don't call him that" Alice said seriously. Angie looked at her weirdly, obviously confused whether it was a joke or not. Everyone thought Clark Kent was a freak, they always had. Due to incidents where he seemed like he was crazy when he was younger and still even now. "No really, don't call him a freak, he saved—"

"Yeah, yeah" Angie muttered. "He saved your life once. You say that every time someone says something nasty about him"

Angie just didn't get it. Clark Kent had saved her life. There was a car, it was heading for her. Then suddenly it wasn't, suddenly there was the sound of metal breaking and the car was stopped in front of her. Clark had his hand on the crushed bonnet. He had somehow stopped that speeding car. The driver was drunk and the police didn't believe his story that a man appeared and stopped his vehicle. The police questioned her, and she lied. She couldn't say Clark appeared and stopped a speeding car with his hand. She would be locked up in a crazy home or get told she was intoxicated and then get done for underage drinking. Alice had never told Angie the full story. She gave her the same one as she gave the police. Clark pushed her out the way of the car. The car swerved and hit a tree and the driver kept trying to drive down the road.

There were a few faults with that story. For example no skid marks of the swerve and no damaged trees. But the police didn't seem to care. To them it was just another drunk driver and they didn't investigate very much.

She had confronted Clark afterwards; but he just looked at her and said 'please don't…I mean I don't know what you mean'. There was both fear and hope in his eyes at that moment, so she quickly muttered 'thank you' and 'I won't tell anyone that you may or may not have super-strength' then she walked off and never really spoke to him again. Clark…was unusual. When he was younger, two people had been convinced he dragged a bus full of drowning school children out of the water. The police put it down to shock and the two children who thought it was Clark who saved them were told they thought it was him only because he was the only one to swim out of the bus.

She tried hard to forget the car incident but she couldn't. She just couldn't get the image of him and his hand on the crushed bonnet out of her mind. She told herself she must have been crazy but she knew she wasn't. She knew what she saw, and she had kept it secret for just under a year now. She had often thought about confronting him again, but she didn't have the balls to do it.

But why did he ask where she was? They had only spoken once. She was overthinking things, he was probably just curious.

"Anyway, continue with the gossip" Alice said, nodding Angie on. Angie suddenly smiled, back in her element.

"Jenny's parents are now getting a divorce and Max has the hots for Alisha who is way, way out of his league. Christine is no longer a virgin and—" she tuned out for a moment. Alice didn't realize so much could happen in three weeks. It was crazy. "— had a party but no one showed because she wrote the address wrong. Oh and Sam was arrested but released later because they had the wrong man"

"That it?"

"There is probably more but I can't think of it. It will come to me later, don't you worry"

* * *

She was walking home from the field after a nice day. Angie had remembered more gossip and filled her in and she had also confirmed that she had missed nothing much of school. And that the half term vacation that started the previous Friday would end in precisely two weeks' time.

She decided to go another route home from the park than usual. She decided to take the longer but more scenic route, just to give her some way to spend the rest of the day. Otherwise she would have nothing to do.

She heard light sounding footsteps behind her. She hated glancing behind because there was always that awkward moment where you and the stranger make eye contact. Then what do you do? Like, do you smile? Do you nod? Or do you turn back around and continue walking?

In the end she got curious and did make a quick glance.

Clark Kent, just the person she wanted to see. Or didn't want to see. Or maybe she did. The conversation earlier with Angie had gotten her thinking about him again. And she wanted to confront him for a second time but this time she wouldn't walk off so easily.

She got ready to turn around and join him when she chickened out. She couldn't do it. There was just no way. It was too awkward and it confusing and … yeah. She would leave it. But she wanted answers but she didn't want to intrude in his walk home. Or to the bus stop or to wherever he was going.

She would do it another day, but she probably wouldn't.

"Angie" she heard a shrill scream from up ahead. Her head snapped towards the sound. Maria was running towards her and flung her arms around Alice as they collided. "England how was it?" Maria asked her, but Alice didn't even have time to reply before Maria was bombarding her with more questions. "Hot British boys, did you meet any? How about any actors, did you see any? The weather, was it awful? I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" Alice laughed. "And also no to all the questions you asked. I did not meet any hot British boys, I saw some, didn't talk. I did not see any actors and the weather was bad but not awful"

"Why didn't you talk to the boys" she whined.

"Because" was all she replied with.

Maria groaned. "Get some balls Simmons"

"Fuck off" Alice muttered jokingly.

"Anyway I have to go, I'm already late" Maria said giving her one last hug and continuing her mad rampage down the road. Maria yelled something else but she was too far down the road for Alice to hear.

"What?" she called, but it was already too late.

"She said to call her later" a voice said startling her from behind. She turned and it was Clark. He was still following quietly behind.

"Ooh" Alice said, somewhat nervously, but she thought she hid it from her voice well. "Cheers". She wanted to continue her conversation but she had no idea what to say to him.

"You went to England?" he asked, quietly. Clark was shy; she supposed a life time of being called a freak did that to someone. He was hot and looked strong (strong enough to stop a speeding car, no, but strong all the same) and in another life she bet he could have been the most adored and popular person around.

"Yeah I did" she answered. "Rains a lot"

"So I've heard" he said. They were now walking side by side. She should confront him now. She couldn't get a better chance than this. She opened her mouth but he said something before she could say a word. "I know what you are going to say. Please don't"

She played dumb. "Please don't what?" she smiled. "I was going to ask about your thoughts and feelings on today's economy."

He half smiled. "Right"

What did she say to herself about not walking away so easily? "Listen, you stopped a speeding car with your hand. I have kept this inside me for pretty much a year. I lied to police. And my friends, and I just want to know I'm not crazy" She stopped walking and so did he.

"You aren't crazy"

"Oh thank god" of course she wanted more answers, who wouldn't? But at that moment she was content with knowing that she wasn't messed up in the head. They were both just standing still and looking at each other.

"Thank you for lying" he said. Her brain still hadn't really caught up with the situation. He had stopped a speeding car. He had suddenly appeared unbelievably fast in front of her to do it. Shouldn't she be worried?

"Thank you for saving me from being crushed and injured" was all she managed to say.

"You would have died. The speed of the car and the trajectory would have resulted in your death"

"Oh" was the sound that came out of her mouth. "Shit" she paused. "Err, well…" she was completely lost for words. "You really did save my life then. I don't think I can thank you enough." Then another thought came to her as they started walking again. "You did push a bus full of children out of the water didn't you?"

Clark clenched his fist beside him. Not in a violent way but in nervous way. "Keep it to yourself"

"Well duh." Alice laughed. "Do you really think I would go telling people that?"

"At the time, some people did"

"I am not some people. Although I am very curious to how you did that? Like, super speed, and strength… because that is kind of –" she trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Maybe one day" was all he said. What the hell did that mean?

"Maybe one day what?" did that mean that maybe one day he would tell her. Tell everyone? Or was he tricking her. None of it could be true, but she knew it was. Something was strange about him, but she had no idea what.

"Just maybe one day"

**Thank you for reading. I saw this recently with a friend and I thought it was really good. The Man of Steel version is so different from the originals but in a good way. So I was inspired to write a fic.**

**Quite a rubbish fic, but a fic all the same :D **

**I know it's been done many ways before but ah well.**

**If people like it then I shall put more up, if not I may not put more up.**

**Please review or whatever. Cheers! ;D**

**Till the next time (if there is a next time)**


	2. Chapter 2

After confronting Kent they went their separate ways, with his words still spinning like tiny tornados in her head. She hadn't really got answers instead she just got more questions. Her brain was in a muddle. A big ass muddle.

He told her she wasn't crazy…so they meant he had done those things. How? It was impossible in every way. Alice groaned and buried her head in her hands, before burrowing her head into her pillow and letting out a muffled scream.

The conspiracy theorist inside her said something to do with the government. Maybe government experiment of strength. Like Marvel's Captain America. Captain America was fictional, but what if they had achieved some super medical formula. Her first thought was steroids, but steroids could not do that to a person. He looked strong but not steroid strong.

All in all Alice didn't know what to think. Her head was beginning to hurt; she couldn't get Clark off her mind now. How was she meant to sleep with all this shit flying through her head?

"Ah fuck" she muttered to herself. She should never had asked him, never should have confronted him, it made things worse. So much worse.

But at least she wasn't crazy…

That was good.

Gah, she was definitely going to drive herself crazy with all these unanswerable questions.

She glanced at the clock; it was past three in the morning, according to the red illuminated questions of her alarm clock. This was killing her. Lucky for her, she had nothing planned for tomorrow.

* * *

Alice woke up still feeling tired. She had spent the night engulfed in confusing, colourful dreams. To start with she was on a giant chess bored and there were Meerkats running around. Then she was cooking dinner and was drowning in air. Then Clark was their saving her from the deadly air. He leaned in close and then she was swept up by the ocean, she was drowning and then… well she couldn't remember much after that.

The rest of the dream was fading fast; she could vaguely remember flying and something about bussed.

Her dreams always got weird when something was on her mind.

After getting showered and dressed she decided to go for a walk. Fresh air could clear her head, and that was just what she needed.

Her mum had already left for work so she locked up the house and starting down the road. She was praying that she didn't see anyone she knew. She needed to just be alone and get rid of her thoughts. But knowing her luck she would run into everyone she knew and then some more. And they would probably want to chat to her about her vacation.

Originally she was going to wander aimlessly but changed her mind last minute. Taking the small alley that lead to the wooded area. She pulled apart the overgrown bushes and began the steep climb upwards. Hardly anyone knew this place was here as most of it was so overgrown.

Alice had only discovered it because of a drunken adventure with friends. Ever since then she had sort of used it as a hiding spot away from things. A yeah or so ago she had put a roped swing up with a plank of wood as a seat. It hung from one of the trees; it hung right over a steep descent.

She reached the clearing and climbed up, dragging the swing with her. Stumbling more than once and almost falling down the descent. She had to grab hold of the tree, many times to stop herself from falling. She sat on the swing and kicked off.

She closed her eyes and pictured herself flying. If she fell off the swing, it would certainly mean a broken bone or two but even so, she loosened her grip and went one handed.

To start with she had been so afraid of the swing, even though she had been the one to put it up, but now she just felt free. She loved the air flying into her face; she loved the feeling of flight. The breeze in her hair.

She was so relaxed she almost didn't hear the sound of footfalls and the surprised "Oh"

She opened her eyes immediately the find an awkward Clark Kent. Just the person who she wanted out of her head. If this wasn't a cruel trick of fate, she didn't know what was. "Err hi" she said somewhat breathlessly, still swinging. Once you were on that swing, you had to let it slow down before you could grab the tree branch and hold it still enough to clamber off and slide down to the ground.

"Sorry I didn't know someone was up here" he said, backing away. "Did you put the swing up here?" he asked suddenly, turning back.

"Err, yeah I did" she said, still waiting for the swing to slow. She grabbed for the branch and held onto it as the swing tried to fly away again. When it had stilled enough, she grabbed the branch and jumped down.

"Impressive" he commented. She gathered he meant her departure of the swing.

"Lots of practice. Should have seen me the first time, I thought I was going to be stuck up there forever" He chuckled.

"Don't fall off" he nodded his head toward the drop.

"I'm not planning to" she laughed. "So I'm guessing this is also your peaceful spot?"

"Yeah" he said nervously. "Yours before mine, I'm guessing"

"It's nice to be surrounded by nature and get rid of your thoughts" Alice sighed, picking up a dead stick from the ground and twirling it around her fingers.

"I'll leave" Clark said awkwardly, as he turned around and started heading off.

"No" Alice said quickly causing him to turn around. "I'm off now anyway" She began to walk away, question back running through her head.

"Alice" he called. She turned. "Thanks"

She looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "Huh?"

"I can see you thinking about the other day." Her mouth formed an O shape. "And thank you for not telling"

"You make things so confusing" she said, frustrated. "Every time I see you, I pray for answers but all I get is more questions"

He laughed, his blue eyes, sparkled. "The world isn't ready"

"You're like the dragon from Merlin" she huffed. He looked confused. "He only speaks in riddles. Can't you tell me something solid?"

"No"

"But you told me I wasn't crazy. So that means you did that crazy stuff. Now you are telling me the world isn't ready. Ready for what?" She was exasperated.

Clark shook his head, troubled. "I suppose it's because I want—" he cut himself off. "Doesn't matter"

She let out a breath. "Clark I—"

"I shouldn't have told you the stuff I did. I don't know I have. I suppose you're just trustworthy" He looked like he wanted to punch himself for giving too much away.

"Wait… how do you know I'm trustworthy?"

"Everyone stays clear of me, and when they don't they are tormenting me. It gives me time to observe."

"So you have observed I'm trustworthy?" he nodded. "Right" she said slowly. "If I'm so trustworthy, why don't you tell me?"

"In case you think I'm a freak"

"Why would that matter?" she asked. "Not that I will, but you know"

"Because at the moment, you're the only one who thinks I'm not a freak."

She breathed deeply for a moment. "Ok, if you are so in for keeping whatever it is a secret. Then why did you save me. I had never even spoken to you. Why would you risk your" she made quotation marks "secret?"

"You had spoken to me before" he said suddenly. She shook her head. No she hadn't. "You just don't remember. We were young; maybe you will remember it, maybe not. No one remembers when they were young"

"You do though"

"I'm a freak" he shrugged. Then he turned and walked away, leaving her standing dumbstruck. She called out his name. He turned around and half smiled. "See you Alice, try to remember"

Great now she had even more fucking questions spinning round her head. She had never spoken to him before. She knew she hadn't. He was right though, she remembered nothing of being young. She recalled a few memories, but nothing more. Everyone forgets things and conversations that happen when they were younger. Its life.

But if they and spoken, when and what?

Fucking Clark Kent, and his fucking mysteriousness.

**WOAH! THANKS GUYS! I was expecting no one to read this story and over twenty follows for the first chapter… that's… wow. Thanks guys! :D**

**I hope this chapter is ok, it sucks and I'm sorry. The conversation between Clark and Alice is meant to be awkward… I mean they have only spoken like twice …. Or have they spoken more … mwahahahaha! **

**And that swing I tried to describe is a real place near where I live. It's gone now I think actually. I think it broke or something. Honestly it was a fucking scary swing ahaha :D**

**Anyway please review and stuff! :D**

**Till the next time! Au revoire! **

**ALSO sorry if some of my Americanisms are wrong. I'm trying my hardest but I'm from England so … yeah ahaha :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_She was walking down the side of the road. Her mummy had told her she couldn't go swimming so she had gone out for a walk. She wanted swimming and that was it. She was starting to get cold but she didn't want to go home, soon her mummy or daddy would come and get her and say that she could go swimming. _

_She could see there was another person further along the street, from this distance it was only a shadow._

_Mummy said to never talk to strangers, she was about to turn around when she saw it wasn't a stranger … it was Clark._

"_Hey" she called. Clark turned around and started walking away. She didn't like being ignored. "Hello" she called again. Finally Clark turned around._

"_Hi" he said nervously._

"_Why are you out?"_

"_Doesn't matter" he muttered._

"_Well it does if you are outside with no mummy" she said angrily." I'm here because I want to go swimming but I'm not allowed" _

"_I think something's wrong with me" was all he whispered. He was looking up at the sky; she turned her face upwards as well. _

"_What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with you" _

"_Yes there is, I'm a freak" he said, anger in his own voice. "I see things others don't. Sometimes I see bones under people's skin. And hear things from faraway"_

"_What's wrong with being a freak?" Alice asked him. "And if you can hear thing, that's cool. Other than the bones bit, which sounds icky"_

_Clark laughed. "It is icky"_

_They both stood looking up at the sky. Alice shivered. It was freezing and her mum still hadn't come. She was starting to feel like she shouldn't have run away. It was a bad idea. She should go home. A sudden idea came to Alice, while she was gazing at the sky. "Maybe you're an alien"_

"_What" he spluttered "Aliens are green"_

"_How do you know, have you ever seen an alien" she said sourly. _

"_No" he replied quietly._

"_Well there! And you being an alien…that would be the best"_

"_Would it?" he asked. "I don't think so. I would be different"_

"_Different is cool." Alice paused and thought of something. "If you ever find out you are an alien. We can go on space adventures together"_

_Clark seemed to gain sudden interest in what she was saying. "Yeah" he yelled. "And we could fight evil. And we would be the bestest in the world"_

"_YES" Alice herself yelled. "Promise me, if you are an alien, to tell me and I will be your sidekick"_

"_I promise" Clark said, grinning. Alice shivered again. "Are you cold?" he asked. Alice nodded, wrapping her small arms round herself. "Oh" Clark said. "I'm not"_

"_That's your powers. You must be super great not to feel cold. Anyway I should go. I'm too cold and the longer I'm away the madder mummy or daddy will be" And with that Alice was walking back down the road in the direction of home. _

Alice sat up right in bed. The sheets were tangled at her feet. "What" she whispered shakily to herself. "Was that?"

Was that… did that…

That wasn't a dream. She was sure of it, it seemed so real. The sun was gleaming through her window. She had slept late. Alice was still shaky when she went down stairs in an oversized shirt. Her mum was sprawled out on the sofa watching pointless TV. "Mum?" she asked.

Her mum glanced at her quickly. "Are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost"

"Yeah, yeah" she waved off her words. "Did I ever run away as a child?"

Her mum laughed loudly. "Yes, yes you did. All the time. You scared us sick. One time we wouldn't let you go swimming, we had a funeral the next day and you ran away. It was freezing outside and we wouldn't let you out of our sight for days afterwards" her mum was still laughing. "Sorry, I shouldn't be laughing but you've changed so much." She paused then continued. "Anyway what's brought all this up?"

"Nothing" she lied. "Just had a dream I was running away and wondered if I ever did it"

"Well you did" her mother confirmed. "You were a stroppy little child. Had to have your own way, all the time."

"Right" Alice said, backing out of the room. If that was real, that must be the time Clark was talking about. Right? She still didn't understand why that meeting was so important. She was a kid, what was so significant about it. All they did was talk about shit like aliens.

Was Clark…?

No, no don't be crazy. Clark wasn't an alien …that would just be too ridiculous. She was chuckling just thinking about it.

Either way she had to find him, and ask him if that was real or just some dream she had come up with. If was just a dream then she would have to force the real answer out of him. Hopefully this time she would actually leave with answers and not more questions.

* * *

She had walked all the way up to the swing again. Maybe he would appear there. She didn't really know where to go, to find him. His house was an obvious choice, but no way was she going to turn up there. So she would just have to wait and hope he would show.

She had brought a book with her, to pass the time. She dropped her stuff with a thud and went on the swing first though. She went higher and higher. Closing her eyes, she let herself be free.

"You're back" the voice startled her, and Alice nearly fell of the swing.

"Jesus Christ" she yelped, clinging onto the rope. She made the swing slow down until she was swinging gently. "You nearly gave me a heart attack" she stuttered.

"Sorry" Clark said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

When he didn't say anything else she asked him "So this time we met, did I talk about swimming?" When a grin transformed his face she knew she was on the right track. "Did we talk about…" she trailed off. This was the tricky bit. If they didn't actually talk about aliens she was going to seem like the freak.

"Yeah?" he said, motioning her to continue. She gripped the swing rope tighter as she almost fell off again as she shifted her weight.

"Aliens, and adventuring and fighting crime?" she held her breath waiting. When he smiled and nodded sheepishly, she breathed out. Relived. "Ok I wasn't sure if it was a dream or a memory"

"Memory" he said confirming her thoughts. "You were running away because you couldn't go swimming. And you started talking about me being from another world and how great that would be"

Alice couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "I was full of it, wasn't I?"

He didn't reply, instead he asked. "Would you still think that?" She looked confused so he clarified. "If I was an alien would that still be great?"

Alice laughed, but her laughter died when she saw his face, it was dead serious. She raised her eyebrows and said sarcastically "Yeah, fighting the evil of universe"

"I mean it"

"What if you were an alien, seriously?" He nodded and she couldn't help but laugh again. "Really Clark, really? Ok if you were an alien, as long as you didn't eat people, then fine by me"

"Doesn't matter" he said turning around quickly and starting to walk away"

"Wait" she called. When he didn't stop she tried to get off the swing as fast as possible. "Shit" she screamed as her hand slipped from the branch and she landed on the dusty ground. She was rolling halfway down the hill when her head hit a tree with a thud. Pain shot through her and then she blacked out.

"Alice, Alice. Alice can you hear me" she heard a panicked voice say from somewhere above her. Alice swam out of the fogginess that clouded her mind and opened her eyes. Clark was leaning down with his hand on her cheek.

"What the fuck" she muttered. She went to sit up, but the pain in her head startled her. "Ah fuck. Stupid fucking swing"

"It's ok" Clark said. "You have no internal damage. Just maybe concussion"

"How do you know" Alice muttered, trying to sit up again. She stretched her neck to the sides and then forwards and backwards. It was feeling better already.

"I know because I know ok"

"People die from head injuries you know." She said suddenly remembering a book she once read. Where a character had a tiny head injury and some bleeding of the brain killed him.

"You won't, trust me" Clark said. Sitting beside her, she was thinking about standing up but she decided against it. Instead she just continued stretching her neck.

"Are you actually a murder and you kill subtly or something" she winced as a throb in her head startled her again.

Clark's eyes narrowed. "No I'm an alien"

Alice laughed so hard that her head gave a scream in protest. It was hurting so badly but she couldn't stop laughing. She looked at Clark, he was silent and his eyes were downcast. "What?"

"I am." The seriousness of his voice made her stop. He was being serious. No, he wasn't. That was stupid. "Alice, I made a promise to you once that I would tell you if I was. And I am. I found out a long time ago"

"Clark, were you the one to get hit in the head?" she asked him, seriously concerned for his mental wellbeing. He sighed and shook his head at her. When she met his blue eyes again, she saw pain in them. And fear and also hope. Every time she spoke to him, she saw the same things in them.

"Forget it, but trust me when I say you're fine"

"Wait" she said quickly. "Where are you from then" she didn't believe him, not for one minute, but still she asked. She had no idea why she did, but she did.

"I know you don't believe me, I can see it in your eyes" he said. "I suppose it's for the best"

"No, tell me where you're from" she said again.

"You're just as stubborn as when you five, you know that"

"I'm only stubborn when people won't answer me" she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I don't know where I'm from. I landed here as a baby."

"You landed here" she repeated. "Really?" when he didn't reply she continued. "Wouldn't the government have … I don't know… found you"

"I would have thought so, my parents think the ship may have been cloaked, they don't know"

"You mean as in… adoptive parents then" she said slowly, trying to process what he was saying and think of it as true.

"Yes"

"Right" Alice said, leaning against the tree. Her head was already feeling better now. It just felt like she had slept wrong.

"You don't believe me"

"Clark, you are sixteen—"

He cut her off. "Watch" he said. He closed his eyes and then opened them. She couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. The swing rope was cut by a laser. Then the laser stopped.

"Shit" she backed away from him. He looked up and she flinched, waiting for the red beam. It didn't come; she realized he must have … turned it off or …

"I'm a freak" he said quietly.

"Is this a joke" Alice laughed loudly. "I mean cameras or something" she was saying these things but she knew it wasn't true. She knew … he was telling the truth. "Shit, shit, shit" she repeated, fighting the urge to run away. "Why did you have to break the swing?"

His head shot up quickly. "What"

"Why did you have to break the swing?" she repeated louder this time. Still fighting the urge to flee.

"No" he said exasperated. "I heard you. But is that all you've got to say"

"Yes" then she paused. "Well no" she amended. "But seriously. Why did you break the swing?"

**Ah fucking hell I'm sorry. I will get lots of people unfollowing this story now. This was so bad. And I just can't get over how sorry I am. I promise it will get better but I had writers block with this chapter and I know no matter what…this chapter wouldn't go right. And dcfvgybhnjhfth njnkbnhasdgcmjdhjhdvbgfxh !**

**Sorry, anyway. Please review or whatever.**

**Till the next time! BYE!**

**OH ALSO THE DREAMING BIT WAS SO BAD! I WANTED TO SOUND LIKE SHE WOULD HAVE WHEN SHE WAS YOUNG AND IT JUST WENT WRONG AND I COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO MAKE IT BETTER SO ... oopsie :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Alice had rung home and one no one had answered so she knew her mum must have gone out. So it was safe for her to invite Clark over to explain what the fuck had just happened. So there they were both sat at her kitchen table facing each other. They had both been silent on the walk to her house and the silence had continued while she had got some frozen peas and wrapped them in a towel to place on her head and it still continued as got some painkillers and downed a glass of water.

"So" she finally said, not being able to stand the silence anymore. "Space the final frontier eh?" When he didn't reply she tried another approach. "Why did you tell me? I mean I don't even know you and you told me. Like this is a big thing, like massive secret, but of course you knew that with this being your life. But like why, that's one thing I don't get. Don't get me wrong this is some pretty amazing shit but I don't really, quite, kind of get this whole situation and I …" Alice finally trailed off realizing she was rambling and not making any sense.

"I made you a promise and I suppose I wanted someone to know."

"A promise" Alice repeated. "I was like six. You didn't exactly have to keep that. No one keeps promises these days much anyway."

"I suppose the younger you thought it wasn't freaky, so I was hoping older you wouldn't either" he paused before continuing. "Part of me wanted to tell you as soon as I found out, years ago. But I never had the guts. But after you saw me…" he trailed off.

"After I saw you stop a car that would have killed me" she finished for him.

"Yeah" he said. "After that I thought you would tell everyone but you didn't. And I wanted to tell you more but I didn't and I guess I have now."

"This makes no sense" she groaned, pressing the frozen peas to her head harder, wishing the painkillers would hurry up and start working. "What if I went out now and told everyone?"

"Ah" he said running his fingers through his hair nervously. "You wouldn't. If you were going to, you would have done it already, instead of inviting me to your house"

"Damn" she muttered, "Who are you, Sherlock Holmes." Clark laughed but didn't say anything. "So, there is life out there, well shit. Maybe the Doctor exists too"

"The Doctor?" he asked, eye brows raised.

"Alien character from a British TV show. He travels in a blue box through space and time fighting monsters." When he didn't say anything she added "Blame my grandma, she got me into it when I was younger. And don't judge it, it's good"

"Travels in a blue box" he repeated. Running his hand through his hair again he glanced around the room for the hundredth time.

"Bigger on the inside" she replied offhandedly. "But like species wise…"

"Don't know." He said, cutting her off. "I told you, I just landed here in a ship thing when I was a baby."

"What's this ship thing like?" she asked. "I hope you know that I'm going to bombard you with questions now"

"I gathered you would. And it's big and it had this small and weird stick thing, with an 'S' on the end, slotted into this hole." Clark seemed to be happy to get this off his chest as he continued to describe in detail about the ship that brought him to earth. He then described his 'powers' and his life. She listened intently and made weird comments every now and then.

When he finished she had no words so she just muttered "Shit." She had no idea what to say. She felt sick. Clark Kent, the boy she had known since five years of age was a fucking alien. Alien. She tried to make sure that she looked unfazed by this but by Clark's expression she was failing.

"I'm a freak"

"Nope" she said, a tad too high pitched. "Just wondering if you were going to fix the swing." She had an alien in her house. She had known now for an hour or two now but it was only just sinking in. She was focusing on her breathing and was trying to make herself look like she didn't want to bolt from the table.

"Err" he said nervously. "Yeah I'll fix the swing"

Alice sighed. "Thanks, I mean that place is awesome. But why did you break the swing, couldn't you have lazered a branch or a leaf or anything really. Just the swing is kind of special if ya get me. I mean it's my freedom spot and sometimes it feels like I'm flying and…" she trailed off again. "Sorry, I have a nervous ramble problem" she paused before adding. "Well actually I just have an all-around ramble problem"

"I can tell" he said, a grin tugging up half his mouth.

"OH GOD" She almost shouted, rising from her chair. "I forgot to be a good host. Drink?" she asked.

"You're acting weird" he said, then quickly added. "Which is understandable, I'm a freak"

"Clark" she said seriously. "If you call yourself a freak one more time I'm going to cut off your finger"

He looked taken back. "Pardon?"

"I mean it. You will have one less finger. Sod your indestructability I will find away." She paused and took a breath and smiled. "Anyway, drink?"

They spoke some more about alien stuff and his life and his parents. And about how his parents would kill him for revealing his secret. Over the course of the afternoon things were becoming less awkward, which was good. Alice told him about England, as he had always wanted to visit. A little while later Alice's mum came home and Clark left soon after.

She took his cell phone number and that was that.

And finally, even though she knew Clark was a real life alien, she could go to sleep with more answers than questions running through her head.

* * *

"Alice, Alice are you listening to me?" Angie broke through to her.

"What no. What?"

"Alice, you have been overly distant recently, is something wrong?" Angie asked, obviously concerned.

"What? No I'm fine."

"Oh my god, you're not dying right? Not cancer or something?" her voice rose higher and higher.

Alice slapped her arm lightly. "Angie what the hell? No I'm fine. Where did that come from?" Now it was Alice's turn to be concerned.

"Well, I'm reading this book. Where this girl Maria is dying of cancer. And she is getting really distant from the people she loves. And she always says she is fine but she is obviously lying."

"How does it end?"

"I haven't read that far. I'm at a part in the novel where she is sky diving because it's one of the things she wants to do before she dies"

"Oooh" Alice said. "Sorry I'm distant. Just … not a clue why really" she laughed. She hated lying to her. The real reason she was so distant was Clark. She kept thinking about him. After he left her house the other day. They had sent a few texts back and forth, just the usual 'how are you?' and 'what you been up too?' but nothing more.

"Anyway, where was I. Jamie is having a house party this Friday, we are officially invited. Although no one cares about being invited these days but still"

"Wait didn't she get banned from parties?" Alice said remembering Jamie's last disastrous party.

"Parents are away"

"But…" Alice trailed off. Jamie wasn't the type of person to care about getting in trouble. "Sounds fun. Nice to let off some steam"

"I wonder if this time you will think you are a lizard again"

"Shit up" Alice squealed. "That was one time. And I personally think I make a wonderful lizard."

Angie giggled and couldn't get any words out. Alice joined her, and within seconds they were laughing extremely loudly while sat on the field attracting people's attention. Eventually when they calmed down quite a few people were staring. Alice clutched her stomach and gave it a rub; it felt good to laugh like that. "So I'm guessing we're going?"

"Of course we are going" Alice said. "But this time I can guarantee I will not think I am a lizard."

"Yeah, yeah" Angie waved her off. "We'll see"

* * *

That night Alice was lying in bed, sleep was evading her. Her phone vibrated beside her and she picked it up. It was from Clark she opened the message when her hand slipped and the phone landed straight on her face. "Shit" she muttered, rubbing her nose. "Every time"

_Hi. Are you awake?_

_No, I'm very fast asleep_. She replied. She found the later/earlier it was, the more confident and less awkward she got.

_Apologies. Meet me at the swing tomorrow, 12 pm._

_Do I get a choice?_

_No_

_Ok cool. Seeya._

After she sent that last message she felt her eyes getting heavier and she drifted off to sleep.

In the morning she had one text message it was from last night. It was a simple '_Bye' _from Clark. Alice got up and got ready to meet Clark later.

**Ahaha omg this is getting so rubbish. Apologies to my wonderful followers. I hoping this fic would improve but apparently not.**

**ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR MY FEEDBACK! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH OMG! PLEASE REVIES, GOOD OR BAD IT'S ALL WELCOME :D**

**I know I should be updated my Thor fanfiction but I just don't have much inspiration at the moment, should come to me soon though, aha.**

**Anyway, till the next time. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! I HAVE HAD WRTERS BLOCK LIKE CRAZY! IT HAS BEEN AWFUL!**

Alice blinked as she put on some make up and tried to make herself look presentable enough to go outside. She was tired and she could feel a head ache forming. She took some painkillers with a glass of orange juice. The cold orange juice tasted foul because of the mintyness of her newly brushed teeth.

She was going to be late. He said 12 and it was almost 12 already. She left the house in a hurry, almost forgetting to pick up her door keys in the process.

She made the short walk/run to the swing and when she arrived Clark was waiting. "Part of me thought you weren't gonna show"

Alice was a little out of breath. "I ran most of the way for you Clark. You have no idea how much I hate running"

"Why did you have to run anyway?"

"I may or may not have woken up late" Alice said. Clark laughed. Alice looked up and was shocked to what she saw. "The swing" she squealed. "You fixed it?"

"I felt bad" Clark said. "I should have broken a branch or something, not a beloved swing"

Alice felt stupid but she was overwhelmingly happy. It was just a swing but she didn't give a shit. It helped her swing through some bad times. "Thank you so much." Alice wasn't quite sure what to do now. Did she hug him? Or just leave it as that. Awkward situation alert.

"Listen I can tell you feel awkward. You don't –"

"No" she said quickly. "Don't feel awkward at all" she lied.

"Wow" Clark said sarcastically. "Amazing acting"

"Oh shut up" she laughed. "Look I'm sorry. Things … it's a bit odd. I—I" she stopped, at a complete loss for words.

"Right."

"I don't think you're a freak though" she said, fiddling with some strands of her hair and twisting them around her finger. "Just an odd situation when you know there is life out there. In the stars. Who knows what is out there. How many planets, how many races? How many UFO sighting were real. How many … yeah you get the picture."

"I think the same thing. What race am I? Am I a good guy, a bad guy?"

"Clark I think it's pretty sure to say you are a good guy. You even fixed my swing for me"

"I did break the swing in the first place"

"Touché" she chuckled. "You're no ET I'll give you that. No begging to phone home or anything"

"Why? Why was I sent here? My dad says it could be for some great purpose. Some good I'm meant to do. Save the world. But I know he is talking a load of crap. Sorry you don't need to hear this"

"Well I don't mind. It's pretty interesting. Like maybe you were. Maybe the earth is gonna run into some serious trouble, some years from now we might need help. Maybe that's you. Some mighty hero to come and save the day" Alice was being serious. It was completely plausible. "Maybe you were the last of your race sent out into the stars to try and keep your species going. That's a more depressing thought but…"

"I'm no hero"

"You saved a bus full of drowning children" she flailed her arms around to elaborate her point. "That is kind of a big deal"

"I caused that accident though. Those children wouldn't have needed saving if it wasn't for me. I was angry and…"

"You saved my life." Clark apparently had no counter argument for that point. She grinned. "Exactly. Sure sounds like a hero to me. I mean the world wouldn't be able to continue without me"

That made him laugh. They relapsed into silence again. Clark was the one to break it this time. "What if I was sent away for a bad reason? What if I was born into an evil family and I was sent out to keep my planet safe from me. Maybe I'm built for destruction."

"That is getting into movie territory now. Like I could picture watching a film like this in the cinema"

"Clark Kent. The destroyer of worlds. Coming soon to a theatre near you" He said in a mock cinematic voice.

"I'd watch it"

"So would I"

"What do your parents say?"

"They say they don't know. They say I was their miracle. They couldn't have children. I was a blessing"

Alice couldn't help but smile. "That's really sweet." Alice had never really met the Kent's properly. But she remembered one time when she was little they sold her family some eggs. They seemed like nice people. The wind whipped through the trees and made the leaves rustle. It seemed like a bout of bad weather was coming. Neither of them was speaking and they were just standing on the ground. So Alice took the opportunity to sit on the dusty ground. It was dry so the dirt would brush off easily.

Clark followed soon and they were both sat on the ground, gazing up at the obscured sky. The trees above them rustled in the wind and every few seconds a leaf would float down to the floor. Silence normally felt awkward and Alice would do anything to break it but this silence was different and she couldn't work out why.

Contentment.

That was it, this silence felt natural. It made her feel peaceful. Like she was on her own, but she wasn't. It felt good.

They spent almost half an hour like that. Complete silence, both lost in their own thoughts, at some point Alice had laid flat on her back and watched the leaves. If she closed her eyes and tried, she could easily fall asleep like it.

"Thank you" Clark finally muttered.

"For what?" she asked.

"Company"

"You say thanks an awful lot you know"

"I know." Then they went back into the companionable silence. "You wanna come to dinner at my house sometime"

"Yeah sure"

It took Alice a moment to realise what he had just asked and what she had just answered with. The yes had just slipped out so easily. No hesitation no thought process involved. Just a quick and simple 'yeah sure'

"Don't tell my parents that you know, if that's ok"

"I doubt they would be happy you told an almost complete stranger"

"They would kill me"

Now like all girls her age would be…she was worrying about what she should wear.

**Hello reader. It has been so long. Sorry if this chapter felt forced. Writers block has really been bothering me recently. On this story and on my other one. It's been awful. **

**Please review and what not. Your feedback has been amazing (: thank you.**

**And to "****Teddy bear 007****" in reply to your review, anyone who enjoys superheros and Doctor Who and Merlin is automatically a best friend. :D **

**Till the next time! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

She had agreed to have dinner with him.

With his parents.

At his house.

What was she thinking.

What if she let slip that she knew his secret?

Oh come on, she wouldn't do that. She wasn't an idiot.

She was over thinking this.

Besides a day hadn't even been set yet, it might never happen.

In fact the chances of this actually happening were very low. Very low indeed. So she needn't worry.

Her phone gave a buzz from across the room, signalling a text. It was probably Angie, she hadn't spoken to her yet that day. She jumped onto her bed and reached arross until her fingers brushed the side of her phone. She couldn't quite grab it.

She could have just got up to get it but nope, this was was harder but felt easier. So she continued to stretch her arm.

Finally she had it in her hand and checked the message.

_Clark Kent _

She clicked the message.

_Tomorrow at 6, for dinner? You know where I live right?_

Oh god it was happening. She was … he was…

Oh for fuck sake she had been round male friends' houses for dinner before, she shouldn't be panicking so much. This was ridiculous. Why was she being so weird about this whole thing.

Probably because he was different …. Yeah that was it. She had never known a huge mind boggling secret about anyone before. She had known secrets… yeah. But not one this big, well obviously not one this big. No one else she knew had come from outer space.

Oh god, she had to find something nice to wear.

But first, she remembered, she had to text him back.

_Yeah ill be there, see ya then_

* * *

Clark sat on his bed. He had never really had anyone over for dinner. He didn't even know why he invited her.

His parents had looked both excited and nervous to the fact he had someone coming over. Especially because she was a girl.

Of course if his parents knew that he had told Alice then he would be dead.

It was the one thing drilled into him over and over. Don't tell anyone. And what did he do? he told someone. And someone he had only ever spoken to a few times.

But that moment when he was young had been stuck in his head ever since it had happened.

And albeit from her initial shock, she took it pretty well.

He knew that it was a dangerous thing to do. But he did it and it worked out for the best. He had someone he could be himself around.

Yes it was still slightly awkward between them, but he wasn't exactly the worlds most social person.

He was just hoping he wouldn't regret his decisions.

* * *

Alice screamed again. This was horrible.

She only had 40 minutes to get ready before she had to leave.

And she still had no idea what o wear.

Normally she would throw on any old thing and look presentable but this was different

She should probably try and make a good impression. In case anything went wrong.

Which knowing her, it was bound too.

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter.**

**But you know what they say, the calm before the storm.**

**Till the next time, bye!**


End file.
